The use of hand held video recording cameras has increased dramatically in recent years. Video recording cameras come in many styles and formats including VHS format video recorder, digital video recorders, and recently, cameras that record directly to digital videodiscs. Such cameras, whatever the format, generally are referred to as “camcorders”.
Although the size and weight of camcorders have been reduced in recent years, it can be inconvenient and tiring for the user to hold the camera while recording, particularly if recording a lengthy event, such as a wedding, graduation, sporting event or other such event. The user can suffer from arm fatigue and movement results in an uneven or shaky picture. Generally, for longer events, the user supports the camcorder on a convention camera tripod. However, these devices are not without drawbacks. They can be cumbersome to carry and set up, they don't readily fit in seating areas, such as bleachers or church pews, and they usually require the user to stand and bend over the camera, which can be tiring and uncomfortable.
It would be beneficial, therefore, to have a video recording camera support that allows the user to sit in a comfortable position and record events. It also would be beneficial to have such a support device that can be placed or positioned in a seating area with limited space, such as a church pew or bleacher seats. Moreover, it would be beneficial to have such a support device that allows a full range of movement of the camera.